kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Nomur
=Biography= Master Nomur is a master of the Keyblade Order, who had been trained alongside Master Tetsu by Yen Sid. He and Testu also had a third friend named Aya who was a fellow trainee under Yen Sid, whom he soon became attracted to romantically. In his youth he was a much more easygoing person than later in life, and eventually after completing his mark of mastery alongside Tetsu found himself allured by the powers of darkness. They also had friends within another close circle of Keyblade students stationed elsewhere under a student of Yen Sid before then named Master Shinji. Master Nomur eventually used darkness in a battle to save he and Tetsu's lives. That battle taking place during a crisis involving a group of escaped prisoners from the Realm of Darkness, the dimension that had been used as a prison by the Keyblade Order for a long time, known as the Cabal. A battle that claimed He then found himself using darkness more and more, until he was nearly completely engrossed by its power. Tetsu was the only other of the Keybladers to know this, and hid it to protect his friend. Tetsu tried to convince him out of it but Nomur wouldn't listen. During this time he was being tested by a mysterious villain known as DiZ from afar to see if he was applicable to become his disciple and even confronted him at points. Years later he remained a master up to the time that Xehanort, Eraqus, and Nexi became Keyblade Apprentices. Xehanort and Eraqus under Xehanort, and as he vowed Nomur took Nexi under his wing as a student. He has a continuing romance with Master Aya as well. During this time a new threat in a race of undead creatures called the Rebirthed emerges. Starting with an attack on the Radiant Garden, nicknamed the City of Light. Nomur, Tetsu, and Aya decided to go and try to help repel the attack and against their wishes were joined by Xehanort, Eraqus, and Nexi. During the battle Nomur is confronted by a shadow from his past, DiZ. Who taunts him of his return, and grills him over their past together and whether or not Nomur revealed their connection to anyone including Aya. Nomur was sent into a rage and prepared to attack DiZ, though he teleported himself away before he could strike. The keybladers than grouped together again, with Nomur scolding the students for defying their orders to stay in the Land of Departure. Gobanrehc, the current ruler of Radiant Garden, intervened and praised the students for their performances. Particularly Xehanort whom saved his life from one of the giant Rebirthed. Ever since his arrival in Radiant Garden he and Nomur never could get off on the wrong foot, always being tense when around each other. (Nomur not knowing that Gobanrehc was actually DiZ himself). The Keybalders and the Radiant Garden Council have a meeting where they discuss the situation. Nomur being uneasy the whole time because of the confrontation he had with his old foe. Afterward they returned to the Land of Departure where the Keybladers try to make their own plans on how to handle the situation of the Rebirthed. Nomur however is deeply distraught by this turn of events for the reasons stated before. He decided that his personal battle with DiZ was one that he needed to do alone and thus decided to hunt him down by himself. This puts the others into a panic, particularly Nexi who had become like a daughter to him, and he like a father to her. She goes to try and find him in order to figure out what's wrong. During his search he is confronted by DiZ again, who claims to be targeting one of the Keyblade Apprentices to become his disciple as he had done to Nomur decades before. Knowing that he must be talking about Xehanort who he knew had trouble controlling his darkness Nomur's resolve to find DiZ only furthered. Nomur is eventually confronted by Eraqus who says that Yen Sid and Master Tetsu have ordered that he needs to return to the Radiant Garden. Nomur refuses and they have a brief battle, where Nomur subdues Eraqus without critically injuring him and gets away. As the story unfolds Xehanort does give his allegiance to Gobanrehc/DiZ and is sent on a mission while Gobanrehc's other servant Sephiroth leads an army of Rebirthed to the Land of Departure in order to eliminate all of those closest to Xehanort so that his heart can be fully turned to darkness. During the battle Sephiroth confronts Master Aya in the archival library and the two engage in a heated battle where she decides to stay behind and hold him off so that Eraqus and Nexi can escape. Though it's a tough fought battle, it ultimate ends with Sephiroth mortally wounding her. Shortly after the battle Nomur arrives at the Land of Departure where he finds Aya dying. She tells him about what happened and dies in his arms. Sending him into a complete rage, and once again embracing his dark side that he had buried deep down for decades and decided to take the fight right to Gobanrehc having now learned the truth about he and DiZ. Nomur attacks him while he makes a speech to his people about how the Keybladers were attacked in front of the crowd. Nomur pummeling him around, trying to get him to confess what he did to the people, though Gobanrehc remains silent and pretends to not know what he is talking about. Eventually Nomur has had enough and prepares to finish Gobanrehc when Xehanort intervenes to rescue him. Xehanort by this point has learned the truth that Nomur had actually killed the father of the woman he loves, Nexi. That being the event that got Nomur to swear off using Darkness, and had only been known by him, Tetsu, and Gobanrehc. Nomur becomes enraged with Xehanort for siding with the enemy that killed the love of his life and the two engage in an intense duel. With both falling deeper and deeper into darkness as it goes. After a long and intense showdown Xehanort eventually manages to get the upper-hand by injuring Nomur enough to disable him. Xehanort is unsure of whether or not he should finish him as Nomur out of breath notes the irony of how similar the two of them truly are. After much deliberation with himself Xehanort gives into his dark impulse and finishes off Nomur with a blast from his Keyblade, with his body dissipating away into the darkness he allowed to consume him. =Traits= Master Nomur has a strict, no-nonsense personality. Being very critical in his teachings, and intolerant of disrespect. He has a softer side for his student Nexi however. He is one of the most skilled swordsmen and warriors to ever be among the Keyblade Order. And when it comes to his fighting style he is more focused in using physical might. He tries to also hide a temptation towards using darkness that he had once given into when he was young. =Notes= *Master Nomur's name, like those of his peer masters, is a tribute to series creator Tetsuya Nomura. Category:Characters Category:Keyblader